This invention is directed to organic electroluminescent (EL) devices, and more specifically, to energy-efficient organic EL devices with enhanced operational stability and improved performance characteristics. Organic EL devices are believed to be capable of offering high luminescence at low driving voltages, excellent device stability, and extended life span. The organic EL devices of the present invention enable the aforementioned characteristics, and these EL devices can be selected for use in flat-panel emissive display technologies, including TV screens, computer screens, and the like, and as image bar components for digital copiers and printers.